First Love
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Semua orang memang melihatku sebagai gadis lugu dan polos. Namun bila kalian sudah melihat sisi playgirlsku, apakah kalian tetap mengatakan kalau aku polos? apa kalian ingin menyalahkan sifat playgirlku? Salahkan lelaki itu. Cinta pertamaku. RnR?


DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : NaruHina

Warning : OOC Typo(s), Misstypo(s), Abal, Dll

Don't like Don't Read.

First Love

.

.

.

"Aku ingin putus." Ucapku dengan hati-hati kepada lelaki yang sedang ku telepon. "Apa?" teriaknya histeris. Aku yakin ia tidak percaya kepada perkataanku.

"Aku ingin sendiri, Kiba. Maafkan aku." Ucapku lirih. Kudengar tarikan nafas berat dari seberang sana. Membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Ucapnya lembut.

Aku hampir saja meneteskan air mataku bila aku tidak segera memantikan teleponku kepadanya. Perempuan macam apa aku ini? Memutuskan lelaki yang mencintaiku dengan sangat?

Ku sandarkan diriku ke kursi bar ini, mencari kenyamanan. Tak kuhiarkan bartender yang terus menatapku heran. Tanganku kembali sibuk memencet tombol ditelepon. Lalu akhirnya kutempelkan di telinga lagi. Terdengar suara Gaara dari seberang sana, terdengar khawatir. "Ada apa?"

Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat. Mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berbicara. "Aku ingin putus." Ucapku. Dan respon yang ia berikan kepadaku sama persis dengan kiba tadi. Ia terkejut.

Ku berikan alasan yang sama kepadanya. Aku meminta maaf kepadanya berkali-kali. Dan dia langsung memutuskan teleponku. Aku tersenyum pedih. Gadis keji sepertiku memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Kini jariku menekan tombol lagi. Menelepon Sasuke. Laki-laki terakhir.

Dan sama saja. Ia juga merasa terkejut dengan perkataanku yang tiba-tiba. Walaupun ia bilang, ia mengerti. Tetapi aku yakin, ia merasa tersakiti dengan keputusanku yang tiba-tiba ini.

Aku tertawa pedih. Air mataku turun dari iris aquamarine-ku. Sebegitu mudahkah laki-laki tersakiti? Hanya karena diputuskan oleh gadis sepertiku?

Bagaimanna bila mereka menjadi diriku? Apakah mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama? Apakah mereka akan terus menjadi gadis polos dan baik hati seperti sosokku dulu?

Ku minum Vodka yang tersaji di hadapanku. Kubiarkan air mataku terlihat orang lain yang mendengar percakapanku tadi di telepon. Biar mereka mengerti, kalau aku lebih tersakiti dari mereka.

Kalian menyalahkan playgirl sepertiku? Diam dan dengarkan. Dan kalian akan bersujud meminta maaf kepadaku atas perbuatan kalian yang menyalahkanku. Karena aku lebih tersakiti.

Semua gadis pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta pertama. Dan gadis lugu, polos, dan sial sepertiku jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang salah.

Aku sangat mencintainya. Tak bisa dipungkiri hal itu. AKu berani bersumpah, bila kalian tidak percaya akan hal ini.

Di mataku, ia merupakan lelaki tampan sepanjang masa. Tingkahnya memang menyebalkan terkadang, ia juga bodoh dalam setiap pelajaran. Namun, semangatnya, cita-citanya, segalanya, membuatku menambatkan hatiku untuk pertama kalinya kepada lelaki itu.

Kami dekat. Bukan 'dekat' seperti bersahabat, atau saling bercanda, atau hal-hal semacam itu. Kami dekat dalam hal tempat duduk saja. Tidak lebih. Kami duduk berdua. Dan hal itu membuatku kesal. Aku sudah berada disebelahnya, tetapi tak bisa mencapainya.

Kami dekat, tapi terasa jauh. Ia tidak pernah memandangku. Berbicarapun tidak pernah. Kalaupun pernah, itupun kalau ia ingin meminjam penghapus atau pulpen. Setelah itu, ia kembali menghiraukanku.

Aku keberatan. Semua gadis akan merasakan hal sama seperti itu. Apakah aku hanya sebuah bayangan baginya?

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Dan aku bodoh. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan kejanggalan darinya. Aku menerimanya dengan mudah.

Aku terus mencintainya. Dan aku berpikir kalau ia juga mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin lepas darinya. Tetapi aku sangat kecewa saat ia tidak mengakui hubungan kami kepada teman-temannya. Tetapi kekecewaan ini tidak bertahan lama. Kenapa? Aku sudah mengatakannya. Karena aku mencintainya.

Siapa yang tidak bodoh bila sudah jatuh cinta? Jadi, aku mengakui atas kebodohanku. Aku sangat mencintainya, sampai akhirnya aku mendengarnya dengan telingaku sendiri, dan melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri.

Ia menjadikanku sebagai pacarnya hanya untuk taruhan.

Taruhan apa? Uang? Bukan. Ia bertaruh sama mantannya. Mantannya yang akhir-akhir ini dekat denganku. Mantannya yang sudah ku anggap sebagai sahabatku.

Bertaruh agar bisa balikan lagi dengan mantannya itu.

Lelaki yang kucintai itu sangat mencintai mantannya yang notabene menjadi sahabatku. Dan mantannya berkata, kalau ia bisa memacariku selama satu minggu full, maka mereka akan berbalikan.

Aku hampir saja menghampiri mereka dan menamparnya satu-satu. Hanya saja hati kecilku masih menahannya. Hati kecilku masih berteriak kalau aku mencintainya.

Ku tahan amarahku dan pergi dari sana. Kutahan kebencianku hingga satu minggu terlewati. Kubiarkan ia menang dalam taruhannya dan kuputuskan ia secara baik-baik. Namun setelah itu, aku langsung pindah sekolah. Gadis rapuh, bukan? Pindah sekolah hanya karena sakit hati.

Aku kesal. Aku kesal karena tidak bisa marah kepadanya. Aku kesal karena aku terus mencintainya sampai sekarang.

Dan aku kesal karena sifat kejiku yang melampiaskan kebencianku ke banyak lelaki yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Dan memetuskan mereka di hari aku memutuskan lelaki yang kucintai itu.

Jadi, kalian masih ingin marah kepadaku atas perbuatanku yang keji?

Salahkan lelaki manis dan busuk itu! Dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Lelaki yang ceria didepan dan keji di belakang itu yang membuatku seperti ini, tergila-gila dengannya.

Aku sudah tak pernah bertemu dengannya selama 3 tahun. Aku juga tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Tetapi hatiku masih terus tertambat bersamanya.

Menyebalkan.

Aku menghabiskan Vodka yang sudah tinggal sedikit itu. Ayah pasti tidak percaya kalau gadis pendiam dan polos sepertiku meminum alcohol seperti ini. Yah, sekali lagi. Salahkan lelaki berambut–

"Hinata?"

–duren yang berada di sampingku?

"Naruto?"

Aku kaget. Tentu saja. Karena tiba-tiba lelaki yang sedari tadi kupikirkan, yang menghilang selama 3 tahun, sudah berada di sisiku sembari menatapku heran. Yatuhan, Hari ini hari keberuntungan… atau hari sial?

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya sembari mengerutkan dahi, heran.

Aku menahan nafas. Suaranya masih sama. Merdu. Suara inilah yang membuatku selalu melupakan kebencianku kepadanya.

"Minum. Kau sendiri?" Tanyaku. Aku tidak mau menjawab kalau aku kesini sebenarnya karena frustasi. Frustasi karena terus mengingatnya.

"Kita sama." Ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan cengiran yang sangat kurindukan. Cengiran yang berhasil membuatku jatuh kedalam cintanya.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini." Ucapnya lagi.

"Hn." Responku singkat.

Kami terdiam. Tidak mengeluarkan atau memberikan topic pembicaraan. Lagipula, aku sungguh malas mendengar suaranya. Hanya membuatku semakin merindukannya.

Kukeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet dan meletakkannya di meja. Dengan segera, aku bangkit berdiri, berusaha meninggalkannya.

Aku belum membuat langkah. Tetapi satu kata darinya sukses menghentikan pergerakanku dan membuatku diam terpaku.

"Maafkan aku."

Kakiku bergetar. Apa maksudnya? Apakah soal taruhan itu? Apa?

"Maafkan aku… kalau aku pernah menyakitimu." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku membelakkan mataku. Apa katanya? Kalau? Jadi, dia tidak tahu kesalahannya?

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau kau pernah menyakitiku?" tanyaku dingin. Tanganku ku cengkram erat. Mataku ku alihkan darinya. Berat seklai menatap lelaki busuk ini.

Ia menghela nafas. "Aku merasa ke anehan selama kita menjalinkan hubungan kita dulu. Dan kau juga langsung memutuskanku, padahal kita baru pacaran 1 minggu. Dan… kau langsung pindah sekolah setelah itu. Aku merasa bersalah. Kupikir, aku telah melakukan satu hal yang menyakitimu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu sama sekali?" tanyaku dengan sinis. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, hampir tak terlihat. Tetapi irisku melihatnya.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Airmataku sudah tak bisa lagi kutahan.

PLAK!

Aku menundukkan kukepal erat. Sedangkan tangan yang telah melayang ke pipinya dalam kecepatan tinggi itu bergetar. Aku menggigit bibirku. Menahan kata yang sudah berada di ujung mulut. Tetapi, tidak berhasil.

"BAKAA!" teriakku didepan wajahnya, lalu berlari secepatnya keluar dari bar itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan mata pengunjung lain yang menatapku heran. Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah pergi menjauh darinya.

"Tunggu, Hinata!" suaranya terdengar dari belakangku. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Berusaha agar tidak tercapai olehnya.

Aku sudah berhasil keluar dari bar itu. Kulanjutkan kegiatan lariku. Aku sudah kalut. Hatiku terasa tertusuk berkali lipat dari yang pertama. Kenapa? Kenapa aku menagis? Menangis hanya karena ia tidak mengingatnya?

Bukankah aku ingin melupakannya? Kenangan pahit itu?

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto lagi. Tangannya sudah mencapai pergelangan tanganku. Aku meronta. Aku tidak mau merasakannya. Perasaan hangat yang selalu mengalir setiap ia menggenggam tanganku.

"Lepaskan!" bentakku sambil menghepaskan terus menerus tanganku yang ia genggam. Tanganku yang satu lagi berusaha mendorong dirinya menjauh. Tetapi aku sudah menduganya. Kekuatan lemahku tidak akan bisa mendorong tubuh atletis miliknya.

Aku membelakkan mataku. Tubuhnya kini merengkuh tubuh mungilku. Tanganku melemas. Kukeluarkan air mataku. Aku memang sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin keluar.

Aku membenci hal ini. Sentuhannya selalu berpengaruh di tubuhku. Dulu, dan sekarang. Aku juga benci pelukannya. Pelukan yang ia berikan selalu terasa pas di tubuhku. Seakan-akan kami memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Kusingkirkan khayalan soal hidup bersama ini. Kudorong tubuhnya dengan sisa tenagaku yang masih terkumpul. Berhasil. Kini pelukannya terlepas dariku.

"Beritahu aku, Hinata. Aku tidak akan tahu kesalahanku bila kau tidak memberitahukannya. Dan aku akan terus hidup dalam rasa bersalah terus menerus." Ucapnya sembari kembali mendekatiku setelah terdorong cukup jauh.

Rasa bersalah, dia bilang? Teriakku frustasi dalam hati.

"Taruhan…" ucapku akhirnya. Aku tidak kuat melihat mata sapphirenya yang meredup.

"Kau bertaruh demi mendapatkan Sakura-chan kembali!" Teriakku kencang. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang berlalu-lalang yang terus menatap kami heran.

Ia terlihat syok, membuatku ingin menamparnya lagi.

"Kau… tahu?" tanyanya tak percaya. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan decihan jijiku. Walau dalam hatiku aku sangat ingin memeluknya.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya lagi, membuatku melangkah mundur. Tangan besarnya menahan tanganku dengan segera.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya dengan nada bersalah.

Aku menghepaskan tangannya sembari tertawa hambar. "Akhirnya kau sadar?"

Ia menatapku dengan rasa yang sangat bersalah. Irisnya kembali meredup.

"Tapi… aku masih mencintaimu." Ucapnya lirih. Membuatku mengerutkan dahiku. Dia masih mencintaiku? Jangan bercanda! Dia bahkan memacariku tanpa ada perasaan sedikitpun.

"Aku memang membuat taruhan itu dengannya. Tetapi setelah menjalin hubungan denganmu selama seminggu… kuakui, aku mencintaimu. Setelah kau pergipun, aku tidak berbalikan lagi dengan Sakura." Ucapnya dengan yakin membuatku membulatkan mataku.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku tau kau hanya mencintainya!" teriakku lagi tepat di depan wajahnya. Sungguh, aku membenci mulutnya, karena setiap apapun yang ia katakan hampir membuatku selalu percaya.

Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sembari menatapku kesal. Ku berikan senyuman sinis. Aku sungguh membenci dan mencintainya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, akan kubuktikan, Hinata." Ucapnya dengan lantang sembari mendekatkan wajahnya langsung kepadaku dan mengunci bibirku yang hampir kembali meneriaki dirinya.

Hei, yang benar saja! Ini ciuman pertamaku!

Kudorong ia kuat-kuat, tetapi ia malah menekan belakang kepalaku untuk memperdalam ciuman rakus ini. Atu tidak membalas sedikitpun ciuman ini. Aku tidak mau. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berciuman dengan pacar-pacarku yang mencintaiku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Aku benar-benar kesal. Kenapa tidak bisa lepas? Apa karena tiba-tiba tenagaku hilang? Atau ia memang lebih kuat dari yang dulu?

Aku harus melepaskan ciuman ini sebelum akhirnya aku keenakan. Aku… tidak mau itu terjadi.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahku, membuatku menjerit kecil akibat kesakitan. Dan dengan seenaknya ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku, tetap memaksaku untuk membalas ciumannya.

Kupejamkan mataku kuat-kuat. Ia menghabiskan semua udara didalam mulutku. Kudorong ia kuat-kuat, melepas dengan paksa ciuman tidak sah ini. Aku membutuhkan udara. "Dasar gil…" aku bahkan baru ingin mengumpatnya, ia sudah kembali membungkamku dengan mulutnya.

Aku menatap horror orang-orang yang menonton ciuman sial ini. Kupelototi mereka, walau mulutlu masih terus dilumat kasar olehnya.

Kudorong ia kuat-kuat. PLAK!

"Brengsek!" teriakku dan kembali berlari. Dasar lelaki gila! Apa apaan ciuman tadi? Kami bahkan belum bertemu sampai 30 menit semenjak ia hilang 3 tahun yang lalu.

Ku lap bibirku yang bengkak dengan tangan. Air mataku tak kunjung berhenti. Ku lihat ada box telepon berwarna merah. Kucepatkan lariku ke arah sana. Aku harus masuk ke dalam box itu lalu menguncinya dari dalam, dan menelepon Neji-nii untuk memjemputku disini. Aku harus selamat darinya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan pintu box sembari mengatur nafas. Kurasakan ada air yang menetes di tubuhku, sedikit-sedikit dan akhirnya mulai banyak. Sial, hujan.

Kubuka pintunya dengan kasar dan segera memasuki box sempit tersebut sebelum akhirnya lelaki berambt duren itu datang dan menahan pintu yang sudah hampir kututup.

"Argh! Pergi kau, sialan!" jeritku sembari menarik pintunya agar menutup. Tetapi, seperti dugaanku, aku kalah kuat darinya. Ia dengan mudah menarik paksa pintunya, ikut masuk kedalam box kecil ini dan menguncinya. Aku mengutuk box kecil sialan ini. Kenapa mereka menyediakan pintu yang bisa di kunci?

Ia menyandarkan dirinya dipintu sembari menatapku dengan mesum, akku hampir saja menamparnya lagi.

Sial, percuma minta tolong, suaraku tak kan terdengar oleh orang luar didalam hujan lebat seperti ini. Lagipula aku berada di box sialan ini.

"Jadi, jawab aku, Hinata." Naruto mulai bersuara.

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh besarnya sudah menghimpitku dengan dinding kaca yang sudah mulai berembun ini. "Kau sudah percaya, bukan?"

"Tidak." Ucapku dingin sembari mendorongnya dan berusaha menggapai kunci pintu box ini. Tapi, sialnya, karena box kecil ini, aku tidak leluasa bergerak.

Bruk.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Kini kami berada dalam posisi aku terdudu dibawah dan dirinya terjongkok, persis di depanku. Sial! Wajahnya terlalu dekat!

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Kalau seperti ini terus, aku bisa menyesal seumur hidup.

"Hei." Panggilnya lembut sembari mengangkat daguku, membuat iris lavenderku bertemu dengannya. SUngguh, aku menyukai matanya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Buktinya, selama tiga tahun ini, aku tidak pernah berpacaran. Aku takut, tiba-tiba aku akan bertemu denganmu suatu saat nanti. " ucpanya dengan berbisik ditelingaku, membuat darahku mengalir cepat karena bisikannya.

"Apakah aku harus meloncat dari Tokyo tower dulu? Atau harus membunuh diriku dulu agar kau percaya?" ucapnya lagi.

Aku terdiam. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah menolaknya? Tetapi kalau aku menolaknya, au hanya akan membuat luka baru lagi. Aku masih mencintainya. Menolak bukanlah hal yang tepat. Tetapi kalau aku menerimanya, aku takut. Takut kalau ternyata semua itu bohong.

"Buktikan sekali lagi." Ucapku dengan takut-takut. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan. Semoga saja ini bukan ide gila.

"Di bibirku."

Kurasakan pergerakan darinya. Aku tidak tahu apa ekspresinya, namun kurasakan nafasnya mulai menyelimuti kulit wajahku. Dan tanpa hitungan detik. Kurasakan bibirnya kembali melumat bibirku. Namun kini lebih lembut dari yang tadi.

Kurasakan air mataku mengalir. Ciuman ini… entah kenapa aku merasa ciuman ini jujur. Ia benar-benar mencintaiku. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa merasakannya, karena aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Kubalas ciumannya tanpa membuka mataku. Tangan kecilku mulai menyelelusuri rambut-rambut pirang keemasana miliknya. Kuperdalamn ciuman kami dengan menekan lembut kepalanya.

Ia melepas ciuman kami saat merasa kalau kami membutuhkan udara.

Ku tatap dirinya lang masih menatapku lekat. Dengan perlahan, tanganku mulai merengkuh dirinya. Kutanamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Air mataku kembali keluar. Dan kurasakan tangan kekarnya mengelus punggungku.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Janji." Ucapnya lirih.

Kupeluk dirinya semakin erat dan terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk mendeskripsikan ia. Tetapi satu hal yang sangat ku yakini dari dirinya dan diriku juga. Kami saling mencintai.

END

ABAL? Emang!

Mau protes? Review!

Aku menerima segala kritikan dan saran dari kalian semua, karena kurasa cerita ini emang abal dengan ending tak memuaskan. Aku memang tidak pandai membuat ending. Makluuuum

Ohya... Udah ada ada yang beli naruto 54? aku udah :DDDD *plak!

Review?^^


End file.
